jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Dian/Image Gallery
|-|Official Arts= General Chara17 obshidian.jpg|Official artwork. 38504064.gif|Official artwork. 2 JEWELPET DIAN.png|Official HD artwork. Images (2).jpg|Dian's old artwork. 16113420 416997075318716 170441020654050063 o.jpg|Dian as shown in magazine scans. Jewelpet Jewelpet.full.453921.jpg|Dian on the 15th DVD cover for the first series. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ chamu07.jpg|Dian's info. Dian Concept Art.png|Dian's concept artwork for Twinkle☆. image003p.jpg|Dian in the sky. |-|Anime Screenshots= Jewelpet Images (7).jpg|Dian's appearance in the first series, casting Dark Magic. Ssad.png|Dian, as the corrupted Dark Dian. dian_17.gif|Dian after being freed by Diana. JEWELPOOP.jpg|Dian, along with the other Jewelpets that saved him. JEWELPOOPOO.jpg|Dian in his Kotatsu. JEWELPPPP.jpg|Huge Dian up at his Jewel Charm. Dian_6254.jpg|Dian casts Dark Magic. Rinko faces againts Dian in an giant monster style!.jpg|Dian VS. Rinko. 3 DIAN.png|Stressed Dian. 4 DIAN.jpg|Dian puts on a Sapphie garland. 5 DIAN.jpg|Dian & Diana. 6 DIAN.jpg|Dian about to punch. 7 DIAN.jpg|Dian on his unique broom. 2 DIAN.gif|Dian plays with a ball. (Animated) 4.jpg|Dian & Diana toasting. Sans_titre_5.jpg|Dian and a pack of cards. 314892_103626453115518_111343JJ6580_n.jpg|Dian on his broom with his victims. 20160229105557.gif|Dian laughing maliciously.(Animated) received_1632961823634761.gif 20160105051332.gif bandicam 2014-08-26 23-31-59-743.jpg Jeejimage.jpg|Dian in girly make-up im.jpg|Dian's eyes imagejdj.jpg Jdimage.jpg imagejdjd.jpg imagejs.jpg 8908092511 402bf4d5cf b.jpg|Dian with Corrupted Kris. Dian and Diana.JPG 426786_163117893804997_1527080651_n.jpg|Dian hugging his little sister Diana upon being returned back to normal. Dian.png|Dian frozen. Dian's Shoryuken.png|Shoryuken! Dian casting magic.png Dark Dian.png Ruby I don't feel so good.png|Disintegrating Rinko. Darth Dian vs Rinko Skywalker.png|Darth Dian vs Rinko Skywalker. Aqua slaps dian.png|Dian gets slapped by Aqua Dian Kamehameha.png|Dian throws a Dark Magic Kamehameha. Dian's Dark Magic Explosion.png|Dark Magic explosion I'll blow you away.png|"I'll blow you away!" Dian aims his Dark Jewel Stick.png Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Leon in the openinh.jpg|Dian with Leon in the opening sequence. DEEANNE AND LEEAONA.jpg|Dian in Leon's eyecatch. Jewelpet Twinkle Eyecatch - Dian.JPG|Dian on eyecatch from returning. Dian.jpg|Dian casting magic. Surprised.png|Surprised Dian and Leon. Leon's Sword.jpg|Dian alongside Leon. Leon's Dream.jpg|Dian on Leon's shoulder. Leon Looking.jpg|The two looking at something. Leon with Sara.jpg|Dian and the others. Leon Dian.jpg|Leon & Dian. 1 DIAN.jpg|Dian on Leon's shoulder. 2 0HKp0xu21IjupmNE9Nbc1zq6xms.jpg|Dian is very fluffy and wavy!! imagehvvhjbjbbj.jpg|Dian VS. Tour imagejddj.jpg|Dian is surprised. imagedid.jpg|Dian and the others in a group shot. Screen Shot 2019-04-08 at 9.39.49 PM.png|Dian's eye. Leon & Nicola's Jewelstars.jpg|Dian seen on Leon's shoulder. Leon & Nicola.jpg|Dian, Leon, Nicola and Titana. Jewelpet Sunshine DianDanceTraining.jpg|Dian practices his dance moves. DianRuinedOutfit.jpg|Dian's ruined outfit. DianPrinceOutfit.jpg|Dian in his costume fixed by Garnet. DianPrinceOutfit1.jpg|Dian seen from the side of Garnet. DianSunGlasses.jpg|Dian and his glasses. images666666.jpg|Garnet walking with Dian. DianGarnetAwesome.jpg|Dian jumps off a building with Garnet in a suave manner. DianDianaSad.jpg|Diana begs Dian to come back. 9363461474_3930fe3617_m.jpg|Garnet explains Dian's hair. DianJPS.jpg|Dian & Garnet. DianAd.jpg|Dian advertisement. DianValentines1.jpg|Dian refusing other girls' chocolates. Dian .jpg|And they love it. imagejdhl.jpg|Dian sad Jdjdimage.jpg 20190304-113050.jpg Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! 17.jpg|Dian and his Jewel Pod. 24.png|Cool guy Dian. 102.jpg|Relaxed Dian. dian-de-retour-dans-la-saison-4_4014533-L.jpg|Dian & his card collection. JPKD35-1.jpg|Dian with a card battle. jewelpet-kira-deco-episode-35.jpg|Dian ready to challenge Red. IMG_1563.JPG|Dian drools. IMG_1564.JPG|Dian eating noodles. Imag'd'ddjd'd.jpg|Retsu notices Dian in a basket. 22시 34분.gif|GIF of Dian laughing. imagejdjjjl.jpg|Dian with his darkened Jewel Charm. imagehsh.jpg|Dian wearing a cloak. Ihavenoideawhatsgoingonherelol.PNG Jewelpet Happiness B29b6878.jpg|Dian as a show host. 32.jpg|Dian is tied onto a tree. 014.jpg|Dian loves veggies. 1024.jpg|Crying Dian. 88888888888.jpg|Dian showing his love to veggies. 888888888888888888888.jpg|Active Dian. 555555.jpg|The Jewelpet Cafe has attracted lots of customers after Dian promoted some veggie desserts. 1377909405045.jpg|Mysterious Dian... Jewelpet Magical Change Dian_in_Magical_Change.png|Dian in the Magical Change OP. |-|Misc. Images= Big dian.png|Dian toy with Jewel Charm. 41Z2NatI5KL._AA168_.jpg|Fuzzy Dian toy. s-l400.jpg|Dian plush. Category:Images Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Category:Jewelpets Category:Male Jewelpets